Pitch Perfect
by something-with-meaning
Summary: Kim, a freshman at Seaford University, is cajoled into joining The Bellas, her school's all-girls singing group. Injecting some much needed energy into their repertoire, The Bellas take on their male rivals in a campus competition. While going on her journey to the finals, will Kim fall hard for the enemy? Pitch Perfect Kickin' It Style (Rated T for swearing and sexual references)
1. The Beginning

Kim Crawford was never one to fit in a crowd, was never one to be with a lot of people, she was usually that kid in the cafeteria that sat by herself with her beats on and music playing full blast. She loved music, all she wanted to do was produce music; to DJ. That was her only dream, that was the one thing she wanted to do.

She went threw every day just scraping by and focusing on making Mash-Ups at lunch then hanging out with the odd friend that she had. As for boys, they never really interrested her-no, she was straight, but she just never found the huge great effect of having a boyfriend. What was the point? All she was going to do was get hurt anyways...her parents divorce tought her that.

Her last year in highschool was a blur, she remained unknown by most and was completely fine with that, she graduated with acceptabl grades and had herself ready to move to LA and get headstart on what she wanted to do for the rest of her life...sadly, her father had other ideas.

Kim lived in Tennessee all of her life, when her parents divorced, her father moved out and away for Seaford with his new life leaving Kim with her mother. When her father heard about Kim's future plans, he was unimpressed, the second he had the chance to, she stormed down to Seaford to confront Kim about her bad life decisions. Right before he had left, he managed to talk to his boss or the principal of the Seaford University and managed to convince him to give Kim a free scolarship.

The blonde knew scolarships were hard to come by and the fact that she was getting for pretty much doing nothing in highschool was an amazing oppertunity, but she had a dream that needed to be made a reality, she needed to get out of Tennesee and move to LA, where she really could become a DJ. Sadly, her father managed to have a proper conversation to her mother and got her to agree that Kim couldn't oass this up and that LA would still be there when she was done University.

* * *

Kim was waiting outside the airport for a cab, while passing time, she opened up her laptop began taking two songsand mashing them together. It took practice, but she was exceptional at it now, she was able to figure out a song that would be capable with another after only hearing a few bars. Just as she saved her newest creation to her hard-drive, a yellow cab stopped in front of her and a driver came out to help her with her bags.

She got in the backseat after asking her driver to take her to her newest home; Seaford University. She was so angry with her father, how could her force her to do something that she didn't want to do? Sure, he was her dad but he left. He started a new family and completely forgot about her mother and her. So, she did what she always did when she had any time of emotion, she plugged in her headphones and blasted music full blast, thinking that the beats could sweep her away into some magical place where no emotions were needed, none were felt.

The cab stopped and she opened her eyes and looked out the window, trees surrounding a large grass field, nice old looking buildings which were well kept, the whole place was so clean. She watched several of the students joking around on the grass or holding hands and walking down the pavement. She scoffed while taking off her overly large beats and stepping out of the cab into her new home for the year. _This is so cliché _, she thought. The blonde walked around to the back of the cab snagging her bag with her precious laptop in it and placing the strap securely on her shoulder before contiuning to admire the place.

A car pulled up in front of her,all the windows down and music playing, a brunets head came into view as he rolled down his window more before shooting her a wink and playing his air guitar along with the music in the front before trying to serenade her with the song playing. "Strangers waiting in the night! Street light's people living just to fi-" before he could finish his attempt at 'woo'ing' her, the car pulled away smashing him into his seat. She rolled her eyes and bit back a smile at the idiocy of that guy.

After several minutes of walking, a large brick building with 'East Side Girl's Dorms' printed on the side came into view, she walked up one of the many blonde peepy girls greeting people and stopped in front of her. "Why hello there!" the girls high pitched annoying voice said "Welcome to Seaford university, can I get a name please?" Kim gave her information to the girl and got her dorm key, when she was about to leave, she was stopped short by a hand on her bicep which caused Kim to turn around. "One more thing Kim, here is your offical Seaford University rapewhistle, don't blow it unless it's acutully happening", Kim held back a laugh and put the whistle in her mouth, taking her bags and walking towards her dorm. '_Hopefully my roommate will be_ normal' she thought while walking threw the many hallways until she came up to 136.

The door let out a small sqeak as she opened it, when Kim looked up, she saw an asian girl in front of her with an unimpressed look on her face. Kim looked down at her attire, black old combat boots, dark bleu jeans, a burgundany tanktop and a dark grey cardigan over top. She sighed and looked back at her roommate "So you must be Winnie, I'm Kim" the blonde said with a slight awkward smile and wave. No answer. Kim brought her bags to her side of the room and turned back towards Winnie. "So no english?" she asked. No answer. "Yes english?" Kim tried. No answer. "Can you just tell me where your at with english?" Nothing.

Kim began unpacking the many different things she uses for her Remixes and Mash-Ups, like her piano, computer, laptop, turntable. Once she had gotten them all hooked up, her heard a bang on the door. "Campus police! Hide her wine coolers!" she immediately reconzied the voice and rolled her eyes. Her father invited himself in and strode over to Kim with a smile on his face. "Hey Kimmy cub, you know I could've picked you up from the airport right?" he asked, she didn't want to see him so she took a cab, in response she nodded. Her father didn't know what else to say so he turned to Winnie "You must be Kim's roommate, I'm Rudy Gillespe, her father" he stuck out a hand which Winnie looked at like it was posion, he coughed awkwardly and set it down. "So you guys going to the activity's fair? See what this school has got to offer?" Rudy asked. "I don't want to be here dad!" Kim blurted out,she couldn't take her frustration anymore, even music didn't help her on this one. "Kim-" her father started but she quickly cut him off "No-dad, I want to be in LA making music. It's my dream." Kim heard a sigh coming from the other side of the room.

"I'm going to the activity's fair" Winnie said, might I add, in perfect english. Kim quickly got up, knowing it was a oerfect excape route from her father "Hey Winnie I'll come with!"

The end of the school year could not come faster.

**Well? As you can see, it's Pitch Perfect! So, I watched Pitch Perfect about a week ago and this idea could not get out of my head. So suprisingly, I think it's working out so far. I just need help with a few characters. **

**Kim-Becca**

**Jack-Jesse**

**Milton-Benji**

**Jerry-? **

**Eddie-Donald **

**Ricky-Bumper**

**Brad-Luke **

**Donna-Stacie**

**Grace-Aubrey**

**Julie-Chloe**

**I'm keeping Fat Amy thought because she makes the movie, also I'm keeping the rest of the Trebels and Bellas, just adding a couple Kickin It characters. **

**What did you guys think? Please review. **

**Should I keep going? **


	2. The Fair

**Disclaimer - I do not own the plot or Kickin' It :) **

Jack wondered threw the halls of the guys dorm looking for his room, he passed countless guys trying to ask for help but got ignored by all. After about 15 minutes of him helpless walking around the crowded halls like a lost puppy, he found his room. "Thank god" he muttered to himself as he put his key in the slot of the white door in front of him with the number 216 on it, the door that he accidentally passed countless times. He swung the door open, excited to meet his roommate but paused with his mouth gaping open once he saw what was in front of him.

Star Wars. Star Wars action figures, light sabers, cloaks, magazines, movies, you name it. His roommate turned around with a huge smile on his face and scurried over to Jack extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, you must be Jack. I'm Milton" the scrawny red head said. Jack took his hand and smiled, "You've got quite the collection here" he said admiring it, the muscular brunet always had a soft spot for Star Wars, as nerdy as it may be, he loved it. "Now that I look at it, I think it could be too much, I can take it down if you want?" Milton asked gesturing to his display on his side of the room. Jack casually out his bag on his bed and crossed his arms. "Nah man, it's cool. I love Star Wars." Milton gave Jack a toothy grin in response, they were going to have a great friendship.

* * *

Kim walked alone around the Activity's Fair for Winnie had ditched her the second she saw her friends at the Korean Student Assn. booth, speaking fluent Korean to her other friends while laughing. Kim let out a lingering sigh as she walked down the sidewalk looking for any type of DJ'ing course or anything for music mixing. There had to be something useful at this school, it was a university, they had to have one elective or course that had something to do with her passion. That's when Kim saw it, SEAFORD DJ's the green sign read in bright yellow paint, she sped walked over to the booth to grab a flyer and sign up.

"Ah yeah DJ's" a pudgy girl said as she admired a bulletin board next to Kim, but her smile dropped quickly once she read "Deaf jews? Chk-chk-ehh" the girl said as she was slowly about to walk away from the booth before two boys came up "Shalom" the boy greeted loudly, Kim gave an awkward wave as the blonde pudgy girl next to her obviously had no idea what was going on "That's not a real word but keep trying...you will get there!" she encouraged in her thick british accent, Kim bit back a smile and asked "not a lot of jewish people where your from?" The pudgy blonde shook her head no "Uhh-noo," With that, Kim began to slowly walk away looking for another booth that would intrest her.

As she continued walking she watched as the cheerleaders tried recurting girls by dancing like a bunch of whore while dressed like a bunch of whores...whores. Countless people tried to pass her flyers getting her to join the swim team or 'The Cancer Society Club'. It seemed that once again, Kim was the odd one out, she didn't fit in again.

But she was ok with that...right?

* * *

Grace and Julie stood by there booth looking for recruits for the Bella's, the only all female a capella group on campus. All they needed was eight girls with bikini ready body's, but it wasn't exactly working out the way they had planned. After what happened the previous season, The Bella's had become the laughing stock of a capella, and before their last year in University was over, Grace and Julie were going to win the final. It was their dream.

They passed out hundreds of flyers to every girl they saw that held potenial, they would not give up, the two girls needed to redeem themselves and just once kick Ricky's ass. "Julie, what has happened to this school? Why wouldn't anyone want to join the Bella's?! I just need eight girls! Eight super hot girls! Is that so hard?!" Grace yelled in frustration as she slammed the stack of flyers she had in her hands on the table, Julie quickly ran over to her best friend and rubbed comforting circles in her back calming her down, whenever Grace stressed, it got bad.

"Why don't we just look for good singers?" Julie asked, this question seemed to earn a passerby's attention as they both shifted their gazes to a pudgy blonde asking if they needed good singers. The two quickly got up and straightned out their dresses looking at the blonde in front of them. "Yes, can you match pitch?" Grace asked, the blonde nodded "Try me" she said. Julie straightned up and let out a perfect High E, the blonde quickly copied but didn't stop, she continued to carry the note ignoring Grace and Julie's protests. Once she stopped, she straightned up and looked at the two, waiting for feedback.

"So what's your name?"

"Fat Amy"

"You call yourself 'Fat Amy'?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back", Grace looked a little taken aback by her answer but decided that since she wasn't a terrible singer she handed Fat Amy a flyer Telling her that they'd see her at auditions.

After several more minutes of stalking the crowd for potential, Julie finally found someone who'm she thought was a great singer in disguise. "Hey Grace, how about her?" Julie asked as she pointed to a blonde girl walking towards them, her gaze averted elsewhere. Grace looked over the girl, alternative look, combat boots, ripped jeans, a burgundy tank top and grey cardigan. Her gaze went to the blonde's ear where she was several ear piercings going all the way up. Grace was always one to judge on appearence and something about this girl she didn't like, she mostly got it from her grungy attire.

As the blnde walked by, Julie stopped her ignoring what Grace had recently said about her being to "alternative". "Hi" Julie greeted holding out a flyer "would you be interrested in joining out a capella group?" The blonde looked over the fkyer with a slight smirk on her face. "Oh right, this is like a thing now?" Kim asked slightly amused at how absolutely lame it sounded. "Oh yeah totes, we sing covers of songs without any instruments, it's all from our mouths" Kim but her lip in a sarcastic way before throwing in an 'yikes'. "There's four groups on campus; The Bella's, that's us...we're the tits; the SU harmonics...they sing a lot of Madonna; The HighNotes...they're not exactly motivated and the Trebeletones...EW. So are you interested?" Julie asked hopefully"Look, I just don't sing. But it was really nice meeting you guys." she denied and walked away towards the other booths.

"What are we gunna do?"

* * *

Jack and Milton continued to walk down the sidewalks together getting to know one another, Milton was leading Jack towards the only potential group he would join. Milton went on about how he wanted to be in the Trebeletones since the first day he saw them. "I just want to be on stage rocking out with those guys" Milton said with a sigh, "Synchronized nerd singing? Awesome." Jack said enthusiastically, he actually thoughta cappella was pretty and those guys were amazing in front of him. "How's your voice?" Milton asked still gawking over the performance in front of them, Jack then joined into the song they were singing quietly enough that only Milton would hear. "You should try out!" That wasn't that bad an idea, while they were walking, Milton told Jack several facts about this group, one being that they kick-ass in competition, so that would be awesome on a resume.

"I'm going to introduce myself" before Jack could stop the ginger, he was already talking to them. "Hey how ya doing? Milton Krupnick. Huge fan ever since I saw you at the SanDiego mall three years ago. Oh and Ricky? I thought your mash up of Misery and Baby was the most amazing thing ever, so maybe we could like exchange emails and like hangout?" Jack face palmed and went to save his poor rejected friend, he put an arm around his shoulder before continuing down the Fair, only stopping once to gawk at that blonde girl he sang to from his parent's car.

**Well? How was that?! And OMG like 15 reviews on one chapter?! You guys rock! **

**IMPORTANT VVV**

**Just to let people know, this is almost exactly what happens in Pitch Perfect so if you have not seen the movie and don't want it to be spoiled, don't read this. **

**Also, I am doing one more chapter of When Life Gives You Jack Brewer then it's done, after that I will be focusing on this and New Girl. **

**Kickin' It Enchanted is still up for adoption. **

**I still need a character for Jerry. **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	3. Getting Started

Kim ran down the busy sidewalk as fast as she could, she couldn't be late and needed to hurry for she would get her ass fired on her first day. She jogged the last block after checking her phone and realizing she had time so she could catch her breath. It had been about a month since she arrived at SU. So far, she had no friends, she barely went to any classes, the only thing she had been looking forward to is this internship at the school's radio station.

Once she go to the grungy and out of place looking building on the edge of her campus, she walked in and was greeted by an older man at a desk who quickly told her to head to the back saying my boss didn't like it when people were late and I was just scraping being on time. I walked into the back of the building and found a large room, filled with several shelves all stacked with albums and CD's, she admired whoever owned this places' collection. She wandered around the room until she saw a blonde guy in the booth, she walked in the direction f the sound booth and was greeted by the guy at the door of the smal room holding a box od cd's. "You must be Kim, I'm Brad the station mana-" the tall attractive blonde was cut off by a familiar looking brunet jogging towards us. "Hey how ya' doing, I'm Jack" the brunet said holding out his hand which Brad ignored. "You're late" Brad spat, he walked out of the booth now holding two boxes of CD's and put them on a table, Kim was about to follow Brad but Jack stopped her. "Hey I know you!" he said, she walked away toward the impatient station manager "No you don't, he doesn't" she assured Brad who honestly couldn't give two damns.

"Well you can figure that out while your stacking CD's. Now, you both will be spending a lot of down time together so I have just one rule...no sex on the desk, it's happened before and I don't ever want to see it again." With that, the tall muscular blonde went back into his booth. Jack turned to Kim, watching as she began organizing the pile in front of her. "I do know you. I remember, I sang to you" The blonde rolled her eyes, not really wanting to talk to this annoying guy that seemed to be flirting with her, but how would she know? She's never really flirted before.

"This sucks" she breathed, she thought that taking this internship would lead her to producing music for the station, not stacking CD's "I wanted to play music" she continued as she went threw her pile. "Not me, I'm here for one reason only...I really love stacking CD's" he said sarcastically, trying to get some type of smile out of her. Usually, girls would do nothing but fawn over Jack, sure, he loved the attention, but they were all the same, they hardly wore any clothes and had annoying personality's, that's what he liked most about Kim, from the second he saw her, he knew she was different. "So what's your deal? Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious but then takes off her glasses and that scary ear spike and then you realize that she was beautiful the whole time?" The tall brunet asked as he brought a pile of previously organized CD's towards near by shelves to stack. "I wear glasses" Kim mumbled, not taking her eyes off the pile in front of her. "Then you're halfway there" Jack quickly answered smiling.

* * *

After a long day of listening to Jack try and flirt with her, all she wanted to do was relax, so after her shift at the station was done, she went to the field and finished her newest Mash-Up before plugging in her large headphones and drowning in the beat that she had created.

* * *

"Kim, Kim, Kim, Wakeup!" a voice said in her ear as she was trying to sleep, she shifted wanting to bury herself in the heap of pillows she had on her bed but the voice wouldn't give up, the owner of the voice began shaking her trying to get her to open her eyes. After several minutes of this battle, she gave up and sat up before glaring at her father. "I don't think this looks like an intro for Philosophy" her father remarked sarcastically. She shifted her weight trying to get more comfortable for the known argument coming up that she didn't want to have at 8:30 am. "I'm posing an important philological question, if I don't go to that class will it still suck?" she asked, her father rolled his eyes at her comeback not knowing what else to say. "Look Kim, college is great, you get to create memories here, I see it everyday. You've been here for what? A month? Do you have any friends?" Kim tried to think of anyone she could possible call her friend but none came to mind until her gaze was on Winnie. "Winnie is my friend" Kim said firmly, hoping Winnie would agree getting Kim's father off her back "No." Winnie said immediately, can't she help a girl out? Can she not hear her father nagging her?

"You gotta get out there Kim, you gotta try something. Anything." her father would not let this go, would he? He was the one that forced her here in the first place, if she was in LA right now, she would probably be mixing some track for a record company, hopefully. "Well I got an internship down at the radio station on the edge of campus", Rudy scoffed in response, did he have to judge everything she did? "Oh great that place, its dark and dirty and got those three weirdos that work there." she went to her closet pulling out her makeup bag and robe, hoping to show her dad she wanted to get on with her day "Well for now" Kim responded while setting the robe on her bed. "Try something new Kim, how about this? If I see effort put into school and you join one club by the end of the year, and you still don't want to be here, I will help you move to LA" he offered, it quickly caught her attention and she shifted her gaze up to him to see if he was serious. He was, there was no smile on his face, it remained emotionless. "Seriously?" she asked in disbelief "Seriously, but I really need to see it Kim, this is college." With that, he left her room.

* * *

_"I'm bulletproof nothing to loose, fire away, fire away" _Kim sang as she walked threw the so-she-thought empty bathroom, she went into one of the showers continuing to sing the song that had been on her mind for days, unable to get it out of her head. She turned on the hot water and waited for just the right temperature as it ran. She was so caught up in the beat that was planted in her head that she didn't hear the shower curtains jingle.

"You can sing!" exclaimed an excited...and nude Julie. Kim screamed and tried covering herself with her arms but Julie just stood there not giving two damns about the fact they were both naked right in front of each other. Kim looked anywhere but at Julie completely freaked out and not knowing what to do. "You have to audition for the Bella's" Julie said brightly, "I'm not listening to anything your saying until you cover your junk" the blonde replied grabbing the shower curtain and pulling it over her, this action caused all her shampoo to fall out of her hands, she reluctantly picked it up staring at the wall instead of Julie.

"You were singing Titanium right?" Kim nodded slowly in response, "You know David Guetta?" she asked in disbelief. Julie nodded her head enthusiastically "Yeah, do you think I live under a rock? That song is my jam! My lady jam." Kim's face turned into one of disgust as she couldn't believe what she was hearing and how gross this whole situation was to her. "Sing for me" Julie said, placing her hands on her hips. "Dude no! Get out" Kim yelled, Julie scoffed and sat on a hip with her arms still on her hips. "I'm not leaving until you sing".

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to loose, fire away, fire away._

_Ricochet, you take your rave, fire away, fire away. _

Julie then joined in with Kim, her voice fitting perfectly and harmonized as they sang in sync, Kim couldn't help but show a small smile as they continued to sing.

_You shoot me down, but I don't fall, I am titanium, you shoot me down but I get up. _

Once they finished, Kim looked at Julie expectantly, waiting for her to get out and Julie quickly muttered an apology before walking out of Kim's stall.

* * *

-Two Days Later-

It was the day of auditions, and Kim was til debating whether or not to go, on one hand, she would audition and probably get in because of Julie, on the other, she would have to sing a capella which was stil extremely lame. Kim sat at the back of the auditorium, not wanting to be seen, she was good at that. A sophomore in her english class came onto the stage and began to ramble on about how these auditions were taken seriously and weren't some joke like high school was. This sure was one...unique school. "So everyone will have to prepare 16 bars of Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. So let's get going".

The auditions began coming one after another, some were pretty good, others were like a cat getting run over. Kim watched slightly amused at all the different type of people auditioning, it was quite entertaining, then again, she shouldn't be a bitch, she will have to get up there and she wasn't always good in front of crowds sometimes.

Too show case, too emotional, too quite, too perky, too Jason Marz wanna-be, too slutty, too...Jack. Kim sat up as she was now paying full attention to Jack who was singing the chorus and completely rocking it. She could never picture someone like Jack doing something like this but then again, she was doing it too, so many could say the same for her. Jack's voice flowed smoothly threw every word, with perfect pitch.

Since you've been gone (Jesus)

I can't breath for the first time (That's high)

She giggled slightly at his comments in while he took a breath during a pause in the chorus. _Oh god, since when do I giggle?_ She mentally slapped herself for that. She couldn't help but admire how attractive he looked when he had an slightly awkward and uncomfortable standing position; her hands together, legs in a weird but natural enough looking way, eyes closed, hair pushed back. _No no no. I do not like him like that. I don't even like him as a friend, it's just his singing is like ear porn..._

After about an hour of the numerous auditions, Kim had finally made up her mind. She would audition, at least it has some type of music involved and that's better than having to join the Swim Team or something like that. She went backstage and peeked out the curtains, Julie immediately saw her and waved her onto the stage. "Common out Kim" she encouraged. Kim walked out uncomfortably and stood in front of all four groups. "I didn't really prepare that song" Kim admits, Julie waves it off and tells her she can sing anything she wants, Kim's gaze falls on a cup that lies on a desk. Reluctantly, she walks over and takes the cup before sitting crossed legged' in front of Julie and Grace.

_Clap, clap, tap tap tap, clap, move over, clap, switch, up down, criss cross. _

She reminds her self of the pattern before she begins it, getting the beat, after a few repeats of the pattern, she begins to sing in beat with the plastic cup. The song reminds her of the night she learnt it, she remembers, it was the last thanksgiving she had before her parents got divorced, she was sitting with her uncle at the dinning room table and he was drinking out of one of those Red Solo Cups. "Hey Kimmo wanna see something cool?" he asked, she nodded eagerly, her uncle always had the best tricks. He began the pattern and Kim was mesmerized it was the coolest thing she had ever seen. She remembers spending the whole night learning it until she got the whole thing down in only a few hours.

Once her mini flashback was over, so was the song and she sits in front of everyone waiting for a response.

Little did she know, Jack was watching from backstage and all he could do was breath out "Wow".

* * *

"I Kim, promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman, and I solemnly promise to never have sexual relation with a Trebeletone or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves."

"You are all Bella's now, congratulations."

**Another chapter. Yay. Sooo there was a little bit of kick riight? **


	4. Aca-awesome Party

**I'm a little upset guys :( I hardly got any reviews last chapter, I know it wasn't the best but explaining all the auditions really took a lot of time, I wanted a simple way and didn't want to individually explain each one. This chapter has quite a bit of Kick that I added in, so the ending isn't in the movie, it's from my brain :D**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Kim looked at all the screaming girls beside her not being able to understand why being on The Bella's was such a big deal. She watched as Fat Amy started bear hugging several of the girls, Kim smiled. Amy was one of the nicest people she had met so far and Kim believed that at this moment, Amy was her only friend. During the month where Kim would skip most of her classes and just lay on the grass listening to music, she eventually hung out with Amy once or twice. Amy told her how in Tasmania, she was the hottest piece of ass going and all the guys wanted her and her english McMuffin. She also told Kim how she had always dreamed of being a singer, she loved the feeling of being on stage, the crowd cheering, it was the deepest thing she had ever heard Amy say.

Kim's light brown eyes moved from Amy over to Donna Tobin, Seaford University's slut. She had gotten into half of the sophomore's pants already and it was october. Donna did have something useful about her for a capella, she was a fast learner when it came to choreography and she could sing well enough, her voice just needed a little work. Kim really had no problem with Donna, she was sweet.

The blonde watched as a shy asian girl named Lilly stood on the outside of the group not really talking to anyone, just looking down at her shoes. Whenever Lilly would say anything unless you had amazing hearing, you would have to ask her to repeat, you could hardly get any sound out of her mouth that was understandable. In a way, Kim saw a bit of herself in Lilly, the fact that they didn't really like social occasions and mostly preferred to be by them selves. When Kim was a little girl, she never really had any friends that were girls, she mostly was with a group of boys that completely ditched in the sixth grade for being an outcast.

Cynthia Rose was one of the key people on the Bella's her voice was incredible, she was undeniably talented, she was able to keep rhythm and was not a terrible dancer like Kim, she just danced like a guy at times. Amy had talked to Kim after auditions catching the blonde walking out of the auditorium, she told Kim about how she saw Cynthia checking out Donna and guaranteed she was a lesbian, not that they both really cared though.

Grace and Julie were standing beside one another with smirks on their faces, both proud enough that they had got enough girls to be able to compete, they just needed to work really hard on actually being good. Grace clapped her hands loudly, earning everyone's attention, all 10 of the Bella's eyes shifted from one another to Grace. "Ok Bella's we are now going to head to a little a capella part-aay" All the extremely over excited girls began to squeal and jump around. _Have they never been to a party before? _Kim thought bitterly to herself, she went to a party or two in high school and never enjoyed it, mostly for the fact that no one really talked to her, but she never understood why people got so worked up on them.

The group of singers walked down to the school's outdoor auditorium, the music was loud and there were at least a hundred people there. Another thing to add to the list of why Kim hated parties, the overly drunk people grinding against each other, it was disgusting.

"Kim!" The blonde looked up to see who was calling her and saw Jack walking over the rows of concrete seats to get to her. "Kimmy!" he said again louder, Kim rolled her eyes in response, _Speaking of overly drunk people... _"Kimm-ayy!" Jack said one last time before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Do my eyes deceive me? Or are you a part of Bella?" Jack asked crossing his arms over his chest and smiling playfully. "No" the blonde answered bitterly. "Your one of those a capella girls, and I'm one of those a capella boys and we're going to have aca-children. It's inevitable." Kim let out a smal laugh at the state the brunet was in, "Your really drunk right now-" Jack quickly answered "No" while Kim ignored his protest and continued her sentence "I don't think your going to remember any of this", he let out a laugh in response which brought a smile on her face. "I'm not drunk at all...your just blurry" he slightly lost his balance but the blonde caught him and set him on his feet again "You okay?" she asked, he definitely had to much to drink, he just nodded happily like nothing happened.

"I'm going to get you a drink, you need to get on this level" Jack said before stumbling away towards the drink tabe leaving Kim by herself again. After several minutes, Jack came back with two Red Solo Cups, one in each hand and walked over to Kim and handed her her drink before standing back on top of the concrete seats once again. He let out a sigh "This is awesome" he said, Kim laughed in response, this had to be one of the lamest parties ever. "We are the King's on campus!" Jack yelled earning a few hollers in response, the blonde looked away not wanting to be seen with the brunet idiot in front of her.

* * *

Jack then turned around to face Kim who was watching everyone else dancing or making out and suddenly he grabbed her hand "Come dance with me" he said, she shook her head no, the blonde was a terrible dancer and didn't want to embarrass herself. "Common Kiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiii-mmmmmmmm, please?" he was not going to take no for an answer. It was inevitable that Jack ad feelings for Kim, everyone could see it but he didn't care. He was always one to show his feelings instead of hide them. "Ugh fine" Jack gave her a toothy grin before pulling her over to the crowd and made a few dance steps until the song changed. Changed to a slow song. _God damn._ Thought Kim bitterly, reluctantly she put her arms around Jack's neck as his were around her waist.

"Well this is fun" said Kim sarcastically, Jack just smiled in response trying to get as much of this moment as he could, not knowing if he would be able to get another like this. He brought her closer to his body so they were chest to chest, Kim didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward like she thought she would, if anything, she felt safe.

Once the night came to an end, Jack walked Kim to her dorm in silence, only tumbling a few times earning laughs from Kim.

"Bye Jack, are you sure you will be ok to get to your dorm?" the blonde said once they got to her door, worry and general care filled her voice, he smiled. "I'll be fine, I'm just a little drunk Kim. I can handle anything. I'm Jack freaking Brewer." he said stumbling a bit then having to hold himself upright with the doorframe. "Bye" Kim said quietly before slipping into her room.

Jack walked down the side walk towards his dorm slightly tripping from time to time, maybe Kim was right, maybe he did have a little to much to drink. He let out a sigh at the name. Kim. He couldn't believe he had the balls to ask her to dance tonight. He was already do whipped but couldn't care less. He got to his dorm and opened the unlocked white door to find Milton sitting on his bed reading a Star Wars comic strip, the gingers gaze was on Jack the second he walked in and he threw the magazine aside and ran up to his roommate. "Tell me everything that happened tonight? Did the Trebles say they regretted not picking me? Did you have fun?" he asked, Jack felt bad for the poor guy. All Milton wanted was to be apart of the Trebles and was devastated when he found out they didn't pick him. "Sorry man, I didn't hear anything about you, mostly because I was with Kim almost he whole night" Milton began nudging his friend playfully, teasing him like an child in elementary school would. "And who's Kim?" the interested ginger asked, the question sparked a million thoughts into Jack's head. Had he never told Milton about her?

Jack began explaining how he met her by singing to her from his parents car and how they had a job at the radio station together and now it turns out they both shared a passion for a capella singing. She was truly perfect.

**So, I added them dancing together to spice it up a bit ;D I have figured out that I will be adding extra stuff like this into the story to make it a little more romancy. So there will be a chapter where it's just Jack and Kim stacking CD's for an example. **

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**


	5. Movication

**Over 50 reviews in 4 chapters, group hug! Let's try and get to 100 in the next 2-3 chaps? Make me happy! **

Kim woke to the sound of her alarm blaring Journey's Don't Stop Believing, ever since Jack had sung it to her from his parent's car, the song was premaritally stuck in her head. She turned off her alarm and stood up, cracking her neck, knuckles and back, getting ready for the torture of a day ahead of her. She knew Grace was going to be a pain in the ass, she wasn't an idiot, Kim could tell Grace didn't like her. Grace was a snobby person, she wanted everything done her way and her way only, she would take suggestions from no one. Kim knew this without even knowing Grace that well, she could just tell because of how controlling the brunette had been at last night's party.

Once Kim was awake and dressed, she walked down to the music departement building where the Bella's had reserved the practice garage. It was just a giant room where plenty of small bands would perform on a friday night, Kim was forced into going to one of the gig's by Amy and boy did she hate it.

Kim walked into the room to see everyone already there sitting patiently waiting, once they heard the sound of her shoes against the concrete floor, all eyes were on her, one of which was a glare from Grace. "About time you showed up Kim" Grace spat, venom dripping off of each word. The blonde quickly took a seat in front of Julie and Grace with the rest of the Bella's. "Now that Kim has shown up, you might be wondering why Cori isn't here. Well, last night she was trebelboned so she has been dis-invited from our group" Grace said as she motioned to one of the empty chairs. Kim couldn't believe Grace actually took that oath seriously, since when does she have control on who sleeps with who? "Wait that oath was serious?" Kim blurted out her thoughts, unable to contain them, Grace nodded firmly. "Dixie chicks serious, now does anyone else have a confession to make?" by the tone of voice she was using, you could tell she knew something, Kim was terrified that Grace would call her out because she danced with Jack and probably saw Jack walking her back to her dorm, luckily, Grace had gotten the secret out of Mary-Elise, a freshman who Kim hadn't talked to yet and probably won't get the chance to now...

Mary-Elise was forced to hand Grace her scarf and pull her chair towards the door, the sound the the metal chair legs scrapping across the floor was almost as painful as watching the poor girl bawl her eyes out. Kim still couldn't believe Grace was doing this, she was already out of hand and practice had barely started, they were 10 minutes in and already were down two girls. "Now, let's get to work" Grace said a huge plastic smile planted firmly on her face.

They started out with typical vocal warming excerises, a few easy songs around the piano and some scales. Once Grace decided everyone was warmed up enough, she and Julie began working separately with girls who needed the most help, correcting and controlling their voices. Grace may be a bitch but when she wants someone's voice to sound a certain way, she gets it that way.

Once Kim was called up to work with Grace, the brunette walked circles around Kim looking at her up and down. "For performances you will have to take those ear monstrosities out you know that right?" she asked bitterly, "You really don't like me do you?" Kim asked, it was obvious to everyone that Grace had a problem with her but Kim couldn't care less. "I don't like your attitude". Kim knew she had attitude, it was who she was, a sarcastic, quite girl, who couldn't give two shits about anything. "You don't even know me" Grace looked up and down at Kim again, Kim knew that deep in the bitchy little head of Grace's she was judging her. "Well, I know you have a toner for Jack". _A toner? Uhh What the fuck?_ The blonde thought to herself trying not to laugh but failed miserably "A what?" she asked cracking a smile. "A toner, a musical boner. I saw it last night when you guys were dancing. Now let's get to work, follow my lead" Grace said as she then began working with Kim on getting her voice to project more and to go higher and lower.

After everyone had gone threw Grace's criticism corner, they began to work on stereotypical girly dance moves, to cut it short, Kim wanted to shoot herself in the face.

Once the whole practice was over, all the girls were flailed around the room panting at the half hour of cardio Grace had forced them to do, Kim didn't understand how running up stairs for a half hour was relevant to a capella. Kim watched as Grace and Julie began arguing over god knows what, their hands gestures frantic as they talked fast to one another, Grace then suddenly chocked and put her hand over her mouth. All the tired girls lifted their heads from the pervious position they were in to see what was going on. The only thing everyone could make out clearly was Julie saying "We don't want a repeat of last year". It seems Lilly asked the question on everyone's mind, for then Grace went to grab the iPad in her purse and tap several commands on the screen before violently handing it to Amy.

Everyone crowded around the screen watching as the Bella's from the year before were singing some girly shit, the leader passed the mic off to Grace who began her solo in the front, skipping around and looking like a complete idiot. She only looked worse when she vomited all over the third row, all the girls burst into laughter as Grace hid her face from embarrassment. Kim then understood why Grace was so hard on everyone. She just wanted to regain her confidence...Kim would almost feel sympathy for her if she wasn't such a goddamn bitch to everyone.

"So Bella's now you know, I messed up and I don't want to relive it, that's why this year we are going to the ICCA's and take back what I lost last year. Got it? Now next week we have a performance, the anual Fall Mixer, so I will see you all tomorrow afternoon." With that everyone left.

* * *

Kim was currently wanting to kill herself as she was stacking albums at the radio station, this wasn't what she signed up for. She let out a lingering sigh as she placed and ACDC album on the metal shelf in front of her, as she went to grab another, her gaze went to Jack who'm was holding an album with a baby's face on it in front of his own, Kim cracked a smile but faked a glare once Jack removed the album to see her expression. She placed another and turned to Jack again to see just a giant eyeball come up, she let out a laugh that she couldn't hold in. The next was an Adam Lambert album, he was such a dork. Just as they made their way down near the soundbooth, Brad came out with an angry expression obviously not liking how they were trying to have fun with this boring job.

"Jack? I'm starving can you go grab me some lunch?" he asked, Jack set down the newest album he was joking around with and turned to Brad. "Are you sure you want another cheeseburger, I mean your not going to be 22 forever" he said smugly, corssing his arms over his chest, Brad smirked before lifting his shirt to show an impressive six pack that Kim couldn't help but gawk at. "He's good" she said smiling, her smile only got brighter when Jack's face had jealousy written all over it.

Once Jack left, Kim turned to Brad "Hey uh Brad, here's my new mix, you can play it you know if you want" he nodded before taking the mix and walking back into the soundbooth.

* * *

Kim was seated on the grass, working on her newest mash-up, trying to figure out what song would go well with The Proclaimers 500 miles. "Hey weirdo" she looked up to see Jack holding a blanket with a smile on his face. He laid the blanket out next to her and set his backpack down after tossing her a juice pouch. "I've been looking for you, as much as I love stacking CD's with you and I do, don't get me wrong, I love it more than life. I thought we could do something else that didn't make us totally want to kill ourselves. So I brought some movies. I've got Jaws, E.T., The Breakfast Club, Star Wars and Rocky. Best scored and soundtracked movies of all time, that's what I wanted to do when I'm older, I want to score movies, bring people to tears you know, blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that" Kim was astonished that Jack could be that deep, but was ready to see the look on his face when he found out a small quirk about her.

"Yeah, you must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet" she said with a slight sarcastic drawl to it. Jack smirked in response before answering "Oh I don't have a girlfriend", Kim faked shock and let out a sarcastic gasp. "What?! You have juice pouches and Rocky!" he let out a laugh at her sarcasm before turning back to the movies laid in front of him. "So anyways what do you wanna watch first?" Kim sipped her juice pouch, trying to think of a way to tell him. "Could we do something else?" she asked "we could re-live my parents divorce, or visit a gynecologist".

"What do you not like movies or something?" he asked, when he heard no answer and saw her looking around instead of at him, he caught on and couldn't believe what she was implying. "What? How can you not like movies? What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in disbelief, she shrugged. "Their fine, I just get bored and never make it to the end". Jack ran a hand threw his hair in shock "The endings are the best part" he exclaimed, "Their predictable like the guy gets the girl or the kid sees dead people or Darth Vader is Luke's father" Jack scoffed at her last example, no one could've seen that coming,"Oh so you just happened to guess one of the biggest reveals in cinematic history?" Jack asked challengingly. "Vader in german means father, his name is literally Darth Father" Kim answered matter-of-factly while laughing at the stupidity of it all. "Oh so you know german, well now I know why you don't like fun things" Kim couldn't help but laugh again"You know what you need a movie education, you need a movication and I'm going to give it to you" he says proudly, not only will he get her hooked onto great movies but he gets to spend alone time with her, in the dark, he mentally smirked.

"When are we going to be able to do that? Bella rehearsals are like everyday, ever since Julie got noads we've been struggling", Jack stares at Kim, confusion clear on his face "Vocal nodules, the rubbing of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication. Long story short, she can't sing high notes now" Ever since the Bella's disaster of a performance at the fall mixer, they have been struggling trying to find away to work with Julie's messed up voice. "Ohh are you guys getting ready for the riff-off?" Jack asks.

"What the hell is a riff-off?"

**So as you can see, I skipped the Fall Mixer because I don't think it was that important except for the noads part, so I just added that in. Next chapter will be the riff-off woot woot. For those of who you haven't seen the movie, I suggest you go on youtube and watch the riff-off it is really cool. See you aca-bitches soon! xx**

**Review, let's get to 100 in the next 2-3 chapters. Please? Even if its short. **

**I don't own anything. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	6. The Riff-Off

**So for those who haven't seen the movie Pitch Perfect, I want you to all get an image of what Kim dresses and looks like. Her makeup is usually dark with a lot of eyeliner, her hair is natural with nothing really done to it. For her clothes, she wears a lot of plaid and grey/black, with a pair of worn down combat boots. If hat doesn't help go on google images and look up Beca from Pitch Perfect, that should help. **

**MUST READ:**

**For those of you who continuously review telling me to add more of my own stuff, I'm getting to it, I just don't want to miss out on anything important that could effect the end result of the movie. I actually will be taking out a certain event and replacing it with a kick moment, mostly because I don't like that part in the movie, so don't worry guys in the next chapter or two, there will be some of my own stuff ;)**

**So in this chapter there will be merging f songs so each group will have their own font. **

**Trebles - Bold**

**Bella's-** _Italic_

**SU Harmoniques-** Underlined_  
_

**High Notes- **_**Bold Italics**_

**_Got it? Good. _**

"Welcome to the riff-off!" Justin yelled, the four teams and small crowd began to cheer loudly as Kim remained silent, she had only a small idea of what was going on but didn't completely understand why people would want to spend their saturday night in an empty pool watching people sing a capella, she would much rather be somewhere else. "Now some of you are new and don't know the rules, so here is a brief explanation. I will chose a categorie and any group that wants to can start. You can cut a team off by taking the last word of their song and making it the first word of your song. If your song does not fit the categorie, you repeat a song or you suck, you will be cut off. Got it? Good." This sounded a whole lot more complicated then Jack explained earlier. Kim shifted her gaze to Jack who was already staring at her. "I'm going to take you down" he mouthed, Kim shrugged in response before mouthing back "I don't care."

"First categorie is...Ladies of the 80's" Grace perked but immediately and tried to run to the middle of the pool before Ricky and the Trebles beat her there. Ricky began a stomp, clap pattern which all the guys followed enthusiastically bouncing around singing the lyrics.

**Mickey, you're so fine**  
**You're so fine you blow my mind**  
**Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey**

**Mickey, you're so fine-**

A girl from the SU Harmoniques went up to Ricky and put a finger to his lips silencing him before she began singing Like A Virgin.

-You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours till the end of time  
Cause you make me feel  
You make me feel  
So shiny and new

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like-

Grace told all the girls to huddle the second she registered what song the SU Harmoniques were singing, she told them to simply follow her lead and to not screw up.

_-Like the one in me_  
_That's O.K._  
_Let's see how you do it_  
_Put up your dukes_  
_Let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

Just as Grace was about to continue, a High Note came over and cut her off, singing completely off key and by herself. Her teammates were laying around laughing their heads off. Just then, something clicked in Kim's head. _Ohhh high notes_, she finally understood the name and began to giggle at her obliviousness. "The disadvantage to medical marijuana folks...you are cut off!" Justin yells.

After the High Notes were cut off, Justin spun the wheel again and declared the next categorie "The next categorie is...songs about sex". Kim watched as Grace began to panic, running a hand threw her hair whispering to Julie. Ricky was about to go up and start off the next round again, but Cynthia cut him off before he could make it to the middle of the pool.

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_  
_Come on, come on, come on_

_Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air_  
_I don't care I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_But chains and whip excite me_

_Cause I may be bad_  
_But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex-_

Eddie was the Trebles rapper and honestly was one of the nicest people Kim had ever met, he was in her english class. They talked the odd time mostly about the lesson but whenever they did have a conversation, he was a total sweetheart.

**-Sex baby**  
**Let's talk about you and me**  
**Let's talk about all the good things**  
**And the bad things that may be**  
**Let's talk about sex**  
**Alright**

**Let's talk about sex**  
**A little bit, a little bit**

**Let's talk about sex, baby-**

_-Baby, all through the night_  
_I'll make love to you_  
_Like you want me too_  
_And I-_

Kim decided that this was going to take awhile, it was pretty much just the Bella's and Trebles going at each other one after another. She leaned against the concrete wall of the empty pool watching as Jack began to sing, looking at her directly the entire time, pointing at her, winking and removing his coat tauntingly.

**- I guess it's just the woman in you**  
**That brings out the man in me**  
**I know I can't help myself**  
**You're all in the world to me**

**It feels like the first time**  
**It feels like the very first time**  
**It feels like the first time-**

Kim couldn't take it, she had the perfect song and really wanted to show Jack up. She ran from her previous postion to the middle of the pool and began her rap.

_-It's going down fad to Blackstreet_  
_The horneys got abby collar creations funk like acne_  
_No doubt I put it down never slouch_  
_As long as my credit could vouch_  
_A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

Kim heard the multiple gasps coming from the Bella's but kept encouraging them to hop in so she didn't look like an idiot by herself.

_Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves_  
_Attracting honeys like a magnet_  
_Giving them ig-asms with my mellow accent_  
_Still moving this flavour with horneys Blackstreet and Teddy_  
_The original rump shakers_

Just as she was about to give up, Fat Amy joined her and the two blondes then began to sing together suddenly everyone in the pool but the Trebles and a speechless Jack began joining in. Kim gave Jack a wink and belted out the chorus to the song.

_Shorty get down, good Lord_  
_Baby got them up open all over town_  
_Strictly biz she don't play around_  
_Cover much grounds got game by the pound_

_Getting paid is her forte_  
_Each and every day true player way_  
_I can't get her outta my mind_  
_I think about the girl all the time_

_I like the way you work it_  
_No diggity, I got to bag it up_  
_Baby_

_We out_

Everyone went insane, the cheers were extremely loud and Kim couldn't help but smile brightly at what she had just accomplished, what she just did was fantastic, what everyone just did was fantastic. They all worked together and were actually listening to each other then getting bossed around by Grace.

"Tough blow ladies, the word you needed to match was it and you sang it's... You are cut off! Trebles win!" Justin yelled handing the mic over to Ricky who flailed it around laughing and cheering. Jack jogged over to Kim and gave her a big hug.

"Kim that was incredible." he whispered in her hair, tightening his grip on her, she returned the hug smiling to herself. "So movies at your place?" Jack asked hopefully, the brunet couldn't care less that the Trebles won, he knew Kim deserved it so he never brought it up.

"Sure."

** I know the riff-off sucked and was really boring to read but it was hard to explain and keep interesting. So I'm sorry. :( **

**REVIEW**

**Even though it was horrible, I think you guys love me enough to give me a review. Right? **

**Also, if there are any other movies you would like me to put a Kickin It twist on, suggestions are welcome. I guarantee the next chapter will be ALL kick. I don't think I have get it up tomorrow, I have to write a 3 page essay on tomatoes...so -.- I will try my best .**


	7. Late Night Kisses

Kim was walking back to her dorm slightly dejected that Grace had flipped at her for not winning the riff off, the reason they lost was total bullshit for starters and did Grace contribute a song for the sex categorie? No. Kim scoffed to herself several reasons why she wanted to pound Grace's perky little face in as she continued walking down the deserted sidewalks.

The blonde was so lost in thought that she didn't hear a certain boy run up from behind her and tackle her, she screamed once his arms made contact with her waist as then he picked her up and begun spinning her around, his laughter roaring threw the quite night. Once she heard that laugh, her once tense body calmed as she broke into her own fit of giggles.

Jack set her down and smiled goofily at her, their intimate stare-down was interrupted by Kim's phone signalling she had a text. She whipped out her phone breaking eye contact with Jack and read the newest message from Brad.

_Gone for the night, you forgot a bunch of boxes of CD's. Go pack them away, no sex on the desk -Brad_

Jack just got the same message from their boss and had the same pissed off reaction as her. Her looked up at her with an annoyed look. "Looks like we've got work to do Crawford" he said playfully, extending his arm which she linked happily. They walked to the station joking around, Jack continuously winking at her and giving her flirtatious looks. _Someone's extra flirty tonight_ she thought to herself...not that she was complaining. She was really warming up to the flirty brunet, those walls she spent so long building up to not let anyone in were slowly crumbling down from each smile, wink, pretty much every look.

They finally got to the station and Kim immediately went over to the desk covered with boxes full of CD's and albums. Kim searched around for Jack and saw him near an iPod dock next to the sound booth He quickly put on some Jason Marz and walked over to Kim. They then started organizing and stacking CD's in silence. _This is hell._

"So Brad's pretty attractive huh? Nice bone structure, fancy accent and cool tattoo's...I think we have met my nemesis" Jack declared,breaking the silence, earning a smile from Kim at his stupidity. "You're not that bad" she muttered to herself, hoping he wouldn't hear, but just her luck, he did. "I'm not that bad, why thank you Kimmy. You know I say that now you are probably my best friend and soon to be lover" Kim looked at him in disbelief, not being able to reregister what he just said. He laughed loudly at her facial expression as he continued to stack. "I mean look at us bonding over this semen smeared desk, because that is definitely what happened here. I feel kinda bad for our british buddy Brad" Kim rolled her eyes, sure Brad was attractive but he was a total dick and she wasn't one to judge on looks, she played the personality card.

The two friends started a routine, Kim organized and Jack stacked. They went on for minutes in silence, both just wanting to get the hell out of there.

Jack perked up when he heard one of his favorite Jason Marz songs 'I Won't Give Up', he slowly walked over to Kim and put down the CD in her hand then put it on the desk. He grabbed her small pale hands in his own, moving one to his shoulder and kept the other in his, he then put his hand on her hip. "What are you doing?" Kim asked. Jack shrugged before moving to the music. "Dance with me" Jack led Kim threw the simple ballroom dance steps as she clumsily followed along.

Kim never was a good dancer, the Bella's practices were helping her out but when it came to ballroom dancing, she had never tried it and was doing her best to not screw up and embarrass herself.

Once the song began to pick up, Kim got the hang of the pattern and followed Jack's lead as he spun her around, laughing at her enthusiasm. The song began to die down and Jack dipped Kim, as the last few chords of the song played, he lifted her up slowly not wanting to drop her or hurt her, their eyes locked as he brought her up so she was now standing up straight. The music was completely cancelled out, either of them daring to look away, that was until Jack's eyes shifted down to the blondes lips then back to her doe brown pools again.

They leant forward, lips so close to one another, about to graze. Kim's eyes fluttered shut, anticipation killing her. His lips finally met hers, soft and slow, nothing too passionate or crazy.

* * *

Kim jolted awake looking around to find that she was alone in her room.

_What the hell? _

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAA. I'm so proud of myself. **

**Rant to me. Amuse me. :) **


	8. The Movication Beings

**Hey guys, just wanna say I'm super sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been busy writing a 3 page essay on tomatoes. TOMATOES. It was ridiculously boring and horrible. So wish me luck on getting a good grade :) **

**One more thing, after this story is done I'll be taking a break from fanfiction, finals are coming up for me and I need to start focusing in class more and doing better in my homework. I will be like a month long break maybe shorter. Sorry to disappoint. **

"It's so simple, you just find songs that have the same chord progressions and put them together. So this is the new baseline and this is matching up downbeats-" Kim noticed Jack staring at her with a slight smirk on his face, she realized that as she was explaining how she created her mash-up's she had her overly large beats on, so she was practically yelling at him. "Oh, sorry I'm talking really loud", she blushed lightly before removing the headphone and putting them on her desk. "You're cute when you blush" Jack said with a sincere smile, not his usual cocky or flirtatious smirk, it was a refreshing change.

"So anyways," Jack said before reaching down to his bag and pulling several things out "I brought this over. Because I wanna watch you watch the end of this movie. Then I can die a hero" he declared before showing her the DVD case for the movie 'The Breakfast Club'. **(1)**Jack began moving around on Kim's bed trying to et comfortable, adjusting pillows to his content. "You have a habit of making yourself at home you know that right?" the blonde said a smirk plastered on her face, he nodded and waved her over.

"Ok, 'The Breakfast Club' 1985, greatest ending to any movie...ever. This song launched Simple Minds in the U.S., could've been a Billy Idol song but he turned it down, idiot. Perfectly sums up the movie, it's equally sad and beautiful." he says not taking his dark brown eyes of the screen, Kim's eyes flicker to him countless times watching him watch the movie. "That is fascinating she says, meaning for it o be sarcastic but the brunet never caught on. "I know right". Jack must've watched this movie over a hundred times and it never got old, the ending was always the best part for him, he'd never admit it but he's shed a few tears during watching it before. "Tell me. What does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?" he breathed out a laugh as did she, "Well, like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy, and black coffee...to help with his morning dumps." **(2) **Kim let out a laugh, trying to focus on the movie "You're an idiot", she couldn't do it anymore, she watched his face as he recited the last few lines of the movie, lip syncing with the narration perfectly then clenching his fist in the classic fist in the air.

He turned to her once the credits began to roll, "You're missing the ending" Kim blushed and focused on the credits trying to hide it as best she could, she felt Jack's eyes watching her, she turned her head and looked straight in his eyes, watching as they went down to her lips countless times before leaning in.

* * *

_Flashback_

Kim got the hang of the pattern and followed Jack's lead as he spun her around, laughing at her enthusiasm. The song began to die down and Jack dipped Kim, as the last few chords of the song played, he lifted her up slowly not wanting to drop her or hurt her, their eyes locked as he brought her up so she was now standing up straight. The music was completely cancelled out, either of them daring to look away, that was until Jack's eyes shifted down to the blondes lips then back to her doe brown pools again.

They leant forward, lips so close to one another, about to graze. Kim's eyes fluttered shut, anticipation killing her. His lips finally met hers, soft and slow, nothing too passionate or crazy.

_End of flashback_

* * *

She needed to know what it felt like to kiss him, it was so out of character of her, she usually just shut everyone out but Jack was making those walls she's spent god knows how long building up to close herself out from the world. Jack inched closer to her, her eyes fluttered shut waiting for his lips to claim hers. Her prayers were finally answered.

He kissed her.

Softly and slowly, they broke apart looking at each other.

"Wow" they whispered simutamiously, they broke their eye contact when they heard keys jingling and a door swinging open. In front of them was Winnie, pissed off expression on her face as she looked at Jack then at the door silently telling him to get the hell out of there.

"That's my cue. It was a pleasure Winnie. I'll call you later Kim"

Kim sat on her bed trying to compose her thoughts, she felt something with that kiss,a spark. The thought of the oath kept overtaking her mind as she realized it was one or the other. Jack or the Bella's.

_Shit._

__**So...the ending I changed and I changed it for a good reason, I have plans but the ending will turn out the same. More drama to come. Sorry it's not that good. I wanted to get a chapter out but I'm tired from writing the damn essay. **

**(1) I don't own The Breakfast Club**

**(2) Fav line in whole movie. **

**What's your favorite line or scene? **


	9. The Aftermath

**Haaaaay, so guys try not to shoot me because I'm back with another chapter. Finals are finally over, I passed my math one... thank god. So here is another chapter it's kinda short but at least I'm updating again. **

It had been four days since Jack had kissed Kim and she was freaking out, the thought that he might've broken down her walls scared the living crap out of her, so she did what any other shut-out would do; she avoided him. Luckily, the two had no classes together and since regionals were in two days the Bella's had been practicing non-stop, it was actually pretty easy for her to avoid him. His constant texts and calls are what were making her feel guilty, the feeling was deep in the pit of her stomach and the only way to fill that void was to talk to the poor guy.

Jack had been going insane, everything he saw reminded him of Kim, some of them made no sens but the blonde girl stayed on his mind and would've leave. He was texting her constantly trying to get her to talk. What feared him most was that she thought the whole thing was a mistake and she wanted to stay friends. Jack wouldn't be able to do that, not after that kiss. He needed to be more than friends with this girl, he wanted to hold her and kiss her whenever he wanted and being in the friend zone wouldn't help him with that at all.

* * *

"Kim, what's going on with you?" Julie asked her blonde friend as she took a sip of her coffee, Kim stared down at the hot beverage in front of her not daring to look up at her concerned friend at the other side of the table. "Is it Jack?" His name was like a stab in the gut that just made her void of guilt bigger than it already was. "It is isn't it? What happened?" Kim looked up to see Julie with a concerned expression and hey eyes were filled with pity. Kim hated pity. The blonde let out a sigh "I haven't been talking to him because I'm scared. I'm scared that if I do talk to him he won't like what I have to say and we won't talk ever again" Julie was a smart girl, top of her classes in high school, see wasn't an idiot, she quickly figured out what Kim tried not to tell her. "Oh. My. God. He kissed you!" she squealed, she hated Grace's stupid no dating Trebles rule as much as the other girls, she knew that since aca-initiation, Kim and Jack had some type of flirtationship going.

"Fine. Yes, he did kiss me, and it was...it was incredible I felt something I have never felt before, and that freaks me out. What if he thinks it was a mistake or he uses me for sex then dumps me? I can't go threw with something like that Julie. On top of that, that damn rule Grace has, I really love you guys and I wanna keep singing. Ugh, this is just a huge mess." Julie took a sip of her coffee trying to think of the right words to say. "Look Kim, being in love is-" Kim quickly interrupted "Woah, woah, woah, I didn't say anything about love ok?!" Julie smirked at her friends before continuing her words of wisdom as she'd liked to call it. "As I was saying, being in...like, is hard. This isn't a movie. Kim you really care about that boy and the kiss happened what 5 days ago, however many it was, I know that Jack has been texting you and calling you non stop trying to get threw to you, you don't even need to tell me. Just by doing that, you can tell that he doesn't think this is a mistake and definitely won't be using you for sex. Now, we have regionals tomorrow, go talk to him!"

Kim knew that's what she had to do, he couldn't wait around forever and it wasn't fair to him that she was closing him out. She got up and pulled a fiver out of her back pocket and laid it on the table. "I gotta go Jules, I'll text you later" Julie shot Kim a toothy grin back "Go get your man."

**Short. I know. Really short. But this is just getting y'all amped up for the next chapter which will be posted probably tomorrow. Ermagerd who will be the 100th review?**


	10. Regionals

_"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, the 2013 south eastern Regional competition has officially begun"_

_"Yes, I'm Gail Abernathy and to my left is fellow a capella legend is John Smith and we are live from Carolina university, it's a new season for a capella. The regionals begin the long road to Lincoln Center where all these youngsters hope to one day win a trophy by making music with their mouths."_

* * *

Kim walked into the auditorium in the mists of a performance. She watched as the group of seven performed while using sock puppets, making it as if the puppet was singing the song. Kim smirked to herself at how she loved the creativity of the group.

Kim's gaze switched from the group on stage to a smiling brunet across the room. She eyed Jack as he swayed happily to the beat of the song laughing as Eddie joined in with him playfully bumping hips together before bursting into laughter. Kim couldn't help but smile at the sight of the both of them, she wanted to be able to talk to Jack again. She wanted her best friend back.

Jack caught ahold of Kim's gaze, the two of them stared at each other from across the room, unable to move or pay attention to anything happening around them. Kim had to be smacked on the back to realize she was up next to perform.

* * *

_"That was the sockapellas, once again proving that it doesn't get better for everyone after high school."_

* * *

The Bella's walked onto the stage together before all getting into their positions. Once all ten of them were in the correct pose, Grace blew a pitch pipe and counted them in. They all began singing simultaneously

* * *

_"Wow, this does not look like the fresh faced Seaford Bella's we have come to know. Is it me or are those skirts just not working anymore?"_

_"You're crossing the line John, I think it's great that the Bella's are switching it up a little. It's refreshing...yet displeasing to the eye."_

_"Well it by the looks of it, The Bella's seem to be returning with the same set as last years finals. All eyes with be on senior Grace Holt, hoping to not have to hide themselves from her throw up yet again."_

_"She could toss some cookies at any moment"._

* * *

Kim watched the audience as they sang their set, not one person was smiling, she glared daggers at a man texting in the third row. The songs they were singing were not only done before but were tired. They needed to spice up the choice of music and layer it together to make something great instead to the elephant dart they were shooting in the audiences face.

The energy in the room picked up once Fat Amy took ahold of the microphone. She began belting her heart out, putting everything she had into 'Turn the Beat Around'. Kim watched in amazement as the crowd began clapping and jumping to Amy's voice.

Once they finished, several audience members stood up hollering Amy's name in excitement obviously Amy had a huge impact on the performance.

* * *

_"The Seaford Bella's going deep in the archive with that song John, I remember singing it with my own a capella group." _

_"And what group was that Gail?"_

_"The Menstrual Cycles"_

_"Well...that is an unfortunate name"_

* * *

The Bella's walked off stage getting several high fives and continuous praise towards Amy from the crowd. As Kim walked by Jack, he shaped his hands into a heart, mirroring one of the dance moves recently done by the Bella's, while mouthing ''That was great". Earning a playful eye roll from Kim.

* * *

_"Ah here we go, the Seaford Trebletones, they are on the trail for Lincoln Center isn't that right John?"_

_"Yes it is Gail, my favorite and everyone's favorite, I hear Ricky Weaver; the headman of the Trebles, has his on sport shoe line" _

* * *

The Trebles began performing 'Right Round' making the girls in the audience go insane. Kim watched as Jack began his own verse of the song, keeping eye contact with her the entire time, before pointing at her making teenage girls go insane infront of her.

The blonde smiled as she watched them finish their set, getting into a group hug before running off stage.

She knew then and there, they were going to win. She couldn't care less though, they deserved it a hell of a lot more than her own group did.

At the end of the night, Kim was right. The Trebles did come in first but luckily, she came in second, meaning the Bella's were entered into the Semi-Finals the following month.

**So it's been a while huh? We haven't talked forever? So anyways, this is pretty short but I'm probably going to be giving smaller chapters in a shorter time-span than longer chapters in a long time-span...k? So sorry if this wasn't the most 'thrilling'. It will definitely get more interesting next chapter :) **

**Review telling me you're favorite character from Pitch Perfect! **

**Mine is definitely Stacie. Who's yours? **


	11. Jail Bird

**HOLY GOD. Ok so I know you all wanna stab me with sharp things but I have a somewhat logical excuse for my long absence. So it all started in...what? March? I don't know whenever I last updated. So my dad started getting on my case about homework so I didn't really have time to update because I was so high strung on getting good grades. Than writers block, followed by me breaking the computer. THEN I got an idea but had no where to write it so I wrote it on paper ...and lost the paper. Then finals came up...after that...I broke the computer again. **

**SO NOW ITS SUMMER AND THE COMPUTER IS FIXED. SO HAPPY READING :3**

* * *

Jack awoke to his phone ringing next to him on his nightstand, he checked the red digits of his bedside clock and saw it was 11:52, he picked up his phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he mumbled groggily, he was tired from his performance the night before and was slightly drunk from the hour and a half of celebrating he did before he was done for the night.

"Jack," Kim's panicked voice rang through the other line of the phone, "Uh-I mean-hey Jack, I kinda need a huge favor and I know you were sleeping but it would really mean a lot". Jack instantly knew what was going on, he recalled what had happened earlier that night and smirked at the memory.

"You need me to come bail ya out, don't ya jail bird?" he teased and could hear Kim scoff. It took her a few seconds to respond but he faintly heard her breath out a yes.

"I'll be there in 20." Jack said before hanging up.

* * *

The memory of it all was blurry but Jack could remember the key points that had happened just a couple of hours ago.

It all started with Ricky teasing the older men from another a capella group that had continued since their high school/ college lives. After that, a fight broke loose between the two groups and Jack was stuck with some guy hat had obviously not been laid in years...he was like 40 in an a capella group. It was pretty obvious.

The man kept pressuring Jack to fight him, slap him, give him anything to take him out of his bored everyday life. Jack wouldn't do it, he was never one for violence or fighting people, he found it pointless.

That's where Kim came in.

Jack had about a second to process what had happened; she ran across the room and punched the guy in the nose. Jack stood there like a complete fool, stuck in awe as he watched Kim smirk at the man the toppled over in pain, before laying on the ground begging over another hit. It was disgusting really.

Once Kim came in, Fat Amy decided she needed to be a part of the whole ensemble to and snagged the trophy Jack had forgotten about right from his hands. Kim and Jack fought Amy, trying to get the first place trophy from her hands before she caused some serious dammage to the guy below the three of them until the plastic trophy broke in two.

Most of it fell out the window.

The piece that seperated was in Kim's hand.

From there, Jack and the rest of the groups ran as fast as they could from the police officer approaching the building. He had completely lost track of Kim but was sure at the moment that she was right behind him.

* * *

Jack waited outside, his hands stuffed in his coat pockets as he stood outside the jail exit. He saw Kim come threw the double doors and smirked.

"Hey Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby" he greeted warmly. She let out a laugh, "Heeeeeey" she responded before adding in "and you can just say 'Hey million dollar baby' you don't have to reference a specific actress". He stood there and smirked, so she was paying attention to her Moviecation. Maybe all along her falling asleep was just a cover for her wanting to cuddle with him. "Damn woman, prison changed you". She let out a laugh and the pair walked to his car.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked as he unlocked the door of his cheap warn-down car.

The blonde but her lip "Sure."

**Well that was the biggest piece of crap I have ever written. I really sorry that was so bad guys. But I had no idea how to play out that scene. It came out in no way the way I wanted it to. **


End file.
